


Acromantula Adventures

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #644: Snape’s Bestiary - Acromantulas.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acromantula Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #644: Snape’s Bestiary - Acromantulas.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Acromantula Adventures

~

“Professor Snape!” Rubeus looked surprised. “Good to see yeh!”

“Thank you.” 

Rubeus beamed. “Congratulations on the trial. I knew it’d be all righ’, what with Harry testifyin’.” 

Severus hadn’t known that, but evidently Potter’s word did count for something. “Indeed.”

“What can I do for yeh?” 

Severus cleared his throat. “You’re friendly with local wildlife, yes?” 

“Some, yes.” 

“As you may have heard, I’m leaving to work at St Mungo’s. My specialty is to be poison control and spell damage. If you know where I can obtain some Acromantula venom—”

“Aye, that I do.” Rubeus gestured. “Come. I’ll introduce yeh.” 

~

With Rubeus’ blessing, Severus was able to gather a decent supply of Acromantula venom, assuring his reception into the Healers’ circle at St Mungo’s, and within months he was considered the expert on poison and venom. 

He kept a peripheral eye on Potter’s career, chronicled through the newspapers, and when Potter became a full Auror, Severus figured he’d see him on occasion since he did also specialise in spell damage. 

Not that he minded possibly seeing Potter. He’d muscled up, become quite the fit young man. Severus had more than a few _thoughts_ when spotting him from afar.

~

Seeing Potter up close came sooner than expected. 

One day, after a commotion in the hallway, Severus’ examination room door burst open. Potter, dragging Weasley, entered. “Ron’s been hexed!”

Weasley’s head was lolling and he was drooling. Severus bit back a joke about not being able to tell. “Put him on the table,” he said instead.

Potter manoeuvred Weasley up. Weasley convulsed.

Severus cast diagnosis spells. “What happened?” 

“Potion smugglers hexed him.”

“Acromantulas,” Weasley hissed.

“Those are spiders,” Potter helpfully added.

“I’m aware,” Severus deadpanned. “He’s been like this since the hex?” 

“Yes.” 

Severus sighed. “I know what this is.” 

~

Potter looked horrified when Severus explained. “You mean he’s trapped in a dream with Acromantulas?” 

“Yes.” Severus reinforced Weasley’s Calming Charm. “Standard therapy is let it run its course, hoping he doesn’t frighten himself to death.” 

“That can happen?” 

“Certainly. The hex makes his worst fears manifest in a waking dream, which causes adrenaline to flood his body.” 

“Do something! You’re the best Healer here!” 

Severus blinked. “How—?”

Potter flushed. “I’ve followed your career. So, can you fix him?”

Severus sighed. “I’ll try. But you should inform his family as a precaution.” 

Potter looked grim. “I will. Just…please try.” 

~

“But why you? Why not me?” Granger, white-lipped, clutched Weasley’s hand. “I’m a Legilimens and he’s my husband.” 

“Which is precisely why you shouldn’t do this.” Severus felt a headache looming. “You care for him, so the images you see may affect you. I’m a trained Healer, and as such can look past any emotionally charged images.” 

“Such as?” 

Potter touched her arm. “He’s been mumbling about Acromantulas, Hermione.” 

Granger went even paler. 

“If I’m going to do this it must be soon,” Severus said. He started to turn away. “Let me know your decision—”

“Yes,” whispered Granger. “Do it.” 

~

Entering Weasley’s mind, Severus found himself in a forest. Weasley, covered with Crup-sized Acromantulas, was whimpering. 

Reaching down, Severus brushed the creatures off him. “Get up,” he barked. “Snap out of it.” 

Clearly terrified, Weasley just lay there moaning something. A name. 

Severus frowned. “What?” 

“Aragog!” Trembling, Weasley pointed. 

Severus turned, seeing the largest Acromantula he’d ever encountered towering over them. 

Aragog. Severus recalled Rubeus’ stories. Severus pulled himself to full height. “You’re dead,” he said. “Begone!” 

The air shimmered and they were alone. Severus leaned down, picking Weasley up. “Come on,” he said. “Your family and friends are waiting.” 

~

Weasley was laughing, a beaming Granger by his side. Severus almost snorted as he told his family how he’d helped Severus fight giant Acromantulas.

“Thank you.” 

Severus turned towards Potter. “It’s my job.” 

Potter shook his head. “Your Legilimising him saved him. Most Healers couldn’t have.” 

Severus smirked. “I’m not most Healers.” 

Potter smiled. “However can I repay you?” 

Severus hummed. “Get these people out of my hospital.” 

Potter laughed. “Consider it done. Although surely you can think of something _else_ I can do?” 

Severus could, and from the answering gleam in Potter’s eyes, he wasn’t averse to such payment.

~

Dinner was enjoyable, as was escorting Potter home afterward. 

“I had fun,” Potter said.

Severus hummed. “Indeed.” 

“Thanks for seeing me home.” Potter smiled. “Care to come in?”

“That’s probably unwise,” Severus murmured. 

Leaning in, Potter pressed his mouth against Severus’. “Maybe so,” he whispered, “Please do anyway?” 

“Well,” Severus said as Potter dragged him inside, “if you insist—”

Sex with Potter was spectacular, and afterwards, Potter made it clear he wanted Severus to stay. 

As Potter slept in his arms, Severus stared out the window. 

Spotting an Acromantula on a branch, Severus smiled. Perhaps he owed Rubeus a visit.

~


End file.
